Duplicity
by deementedb
Summary: A past betrayal comes back to wreck havoc with some crew members
1. Default Chapter

Duplicity  
Duplicity  
  
Pairing Jayne/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 1: summary Jayne has a relationship   
  
A/N No beta again, doing my best but.. can't say Im happy with my effort here but it's been buzzing in my head for a while and my time has been limited because of a new job and training, still had to get it out.  
  
Chapter 1.  
Kaylee sat at the table in the mess, smiling like the proverbial cat as she sipped her tea and watched Jayne tearing through cupboards, looking under cushions as he swore a blue streak. Inara sauntered in casually, receiving the 'told ya so' look from Kaylee. The two women started whispering as soon as Inara sat down.  
  
"What's he looking for?" Inara asked as they watched Jayne get down on his hands and knees in his search.  
  
"Present he got for that woman he's been seein, maybe the present was for the boy." Kaylee explained.  
  
"She's got children?" Inara asked amazed.  
  
"Just the one I think. Jayne really likes him." Kaylee explained.  
  
"Why haven't we seen this woman? Are you sure she really exists?" Inara asked.  
  
"I know, it's been a year, think that's the longest he's ever seen one person." Kaylee commented.  
  
They watched as Jayne's search was fruitless and he stomped off mumbling towards his bunk. River came haltingly from the opposite door, she held a small wooden box in her hands, when she was sure Jayne was really gone she came in and sat opposite Inara and Kaylee, smiling sweetly with the box in the palms of her hands.  
  
"River!" Kaylee scolded "Jayne's been looking all over for that, it's a present for his girl." Her ire softened as River held it out to her and her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kaylee took the box from River's outstretched hands. It was a simple wooden box but well made, with a name and a depiction of a card burned into the wood. The name was Izzy and the card was the Queen of Spades. She opened it to see the box was lined in red velvet, inside was an intricate though small wooden carving of a lion. Kaylee oohed over the craftsmanship, which Inara admitted was superb. They heard the clang of boots and the renewed swearing as Jayne again entered the mess. River jumped up and scurried out the other door, distracting Jayne for a moment; he then saw the box in Kaylee's hands.  
  
"Gorram girl, knew she was a thief." He said angrily  
  
"Aren't we all?" Inara calmly said.  
  
Jayne just glared at her while holding his hand out to Kaylee, who gave him back the box.  
  
"Real nice present, Jayne, so her name is Izzy? That's real unique." Kaylee said sincerely.  
  
Jayne softened some "Yeah, so is she, Izzy is her nickname."  
  
"Cute." Inara commented but was ignored by Jayne.  
  
"And that lion inside, she like lions?" Kaylee asked truly interested.  
  
"Naw, that's for her boy, Rey, I got a whole set of these after we got paid from Ariel. His momma likes little wooden boxes, collects them. I started giving her one every time I see her and thought I should bring something for the boy, he likes the animals, and we're building a little zoo for them. Jayne unexpectedly elaborated.  
  
"Can't believe You have a steady girlfriend." Inara said almost enviously  
  
"We like each other, we both don't got no home base, always travelin so we just hook up when we're in the vicinity. She don't mind if I see other women, long as she ain't around when I do it. " Jayne explained.  
  
"But you ain't been, right?" Kaylee asked  
  
"I could." Jayne asserted  
  
"But you haven't" Kaylee pointed out  
  
"I could. Just sayin she's real understandin bout them things, don't get all bothered." Jayne tried to get out of this conversation.  
  
"Got a big date tonight, do ya?" Kaylee said teasingly  
  
"Naw, just gonna spend some time with Rey till she's done workin, he needs a man's influence."  
  
Inara rolled her eyes "What does she do? Is she a whore?"  
  
She saw anger flash through his eyes "No, she ain't. She's pretty enough and all if she wanted to, she plays cards, for money."   
  
"A professional gambler?" Inara was intrigued.  
  
"Yeah, and she's real good at it, just won some tournament while back, made for a real good pay day." Jayne said proudly  
  
"So you're her babysitter?" Inara teased.  
  
Jayne fixed her with a harsh look "Rey's a good kid, street smart, book smart, he ain't all whiny and clingy like some kids."  
  
Inara and Kaylee looked at each other knowingly. Just then Mal walked into the mess  
"You still here Jayne? Ain't you wastin time? You know we're leavin tomorrow night." Mal asked.  
  
Jayne checked the time and swore "That crazy girl made me late." He took off quickly  
.  
After he left Inara said to Kaylee "Do you think Jayne's getting ready to settle down?"  
  
Kaylee mused. "Wouldn't be surprised, just can't figure why he never brought her around?"  
  
Mal answered "Told him not to. Jayne sends her waves, tells her where we're gonna be, thought it a might odd. Don't want no one tracking us, he's not to use our names or Serenitys, he's not to bring her around."  
  
Inara and Kaylee tried to hide their smiles  
"A little paranoid, aren't you Mal?" Inara teased.  
  
"We got enemies enough not to be careful, and it's Jayne." Mal justified  
  
"What's that supposed ta mean Cap'n?" Kaylee asked  
  
"What kinda woman's gonna go through all that trouble to see Jayne?" He stated  
  
"He does have a point." Inara conceded  
  
"Naw, don't be that way. Jayne's very sweet in his own kinda way, he's very protective, some gals like that." Kaylee defended Jayne  
  
Inara tried to calm her "He's protective of you. You are everyone's Mei-Mei: but he also says horrid things to you." Inara pointed out  
  
"Like I said, it's only his way. He don't mean nothin by it." Kaylee said.  
  
Izzy Romer couldn't believe her luck, she was having a stellar game so far and here she was trying to keep the smile from her lips. It wasn't the game or the cards she held that put that smile there it was thinking about the end of the game, when she could go back to her room and meet up with Jayne Cobb. She still couldn't believe that Jayne had turned out to be such a decent man, sure he was rough, though not with her or Rey and sure he had a direct way of speaking that was sometimes crude but both her and Rey had heard worse and she always knew it was the truth, he didn't sugar coat things for her or her son.   
  
He had a way with her boy that was sorely missing in his life, and Rey looked up to him, liked him and was comfortable with him. That meant a lot to Izzy, she had rarely been seen with a man if it wasn't at a card table, not since Rey's father had broken her heart all those years ago. Now there was Jayne and though their nomadic lifestyle's kept them apart most of the time it had worked out so well that she made an extra effort to be in the part of the verse that he was headed towards. She had more control over where she went then he did and he seemed to like that they met up more often, so did Rey.  
  
When they both met Jayne that night about a year ago she never would have thought anything would have come of it. She had been playing an impromptu game in a bar, the game was between professional players who had already been eliminated at a big game going on in the local casino, she had started out slow but held on as one by one the others lost their chips. Jayne had been in the bar, drinking and making pass's at the waitresses, Rey had been sitting quietly in the corner keeping himself busy.  
  
The game became heated and more bar patrons started watching, Jayne being one of them. A drunken man began bothering her as she played, he had began with how wrong it was for a woman to be playing, she had ignored him, then he began touching her shoulder, she would slap his hand away, he took offence grabbing her arm and hauling her from her seat, pulling her close to him in an attempt to force a kiss.  
  
Rey had been there immediately, his small fists pummeling the back of the man, trying to make him let go. The man had backhanded Rey, sending him sprawling across the floor, panicking her as she doubled her efforts to get loose of the man. That's when Jayne stepped in ending the whole thing with one punch. She hurriedly went to Rey, who had picked himself up, he had a split lip but was more bothered by her fussing over him and the fact that he couldn't protect her than he was over any injury he may have suffered. The other men in the game had started to split up her winnings when she came back for them, Jayne had interceded again, with just a look from the big man they returned her winnings. Izzy was grateful and thanked Jayne, offering him a meal, which he refused till Rey took his hand and asked him to please come, and bragged about what a good cook his mother was. When Rey looked up at Jayne there was obviously a little hero worship in his eyes. Izzy hadn't planned on bringing the big man back to their room, she had thought to buy the man a meal at a nearby diner but there was something about the way Jayne looked at Rey that made her feel he would be safe.  
  
She always rented rooms with kitchens since cooking was something she did well, while she was preparing a late night supper for them, Rey and Jayne talked continuously, Rey constantly asking questions about him. The man told them his name and that he traveled with a ship looking for work, she had already guessed he was a mercenary by his size, clothes and the weapons he carried. Jayne was definitively intoxicated though not so much that he didn't try to be polite. He raved about her cooking that night and both she and Rey were amazed at how much he could eat, with his belly full and the earlier drinking Jayne fell asleep in a stuffed chair. Rey covered him and they let him sleep the night.  
  
The next day he had stayed for breakfast, he flirted openly with her and by early afternoon had kissed her. Rey told his momma that he was going to go swimming with the boys down the hall, even though she knew he had been invited she wondered if he was up to something, contriving to leave her and Jayne alone. Needless to say it had worked, Jayne became her first lover since Rey's father. He told her some about his life and she did the same. They found out that they would be on the same planet in three weeks and made plans to see each other again, that's how it all had begun.  
  
She tried to concentrate more on the game, it would be soon enough that she would be back to her room ready to cook for her two guys, her smile grew wondering what mischief the two of them were up to. 


	2. chapter 2

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Mal/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 2: summary. Mal has a relationship  
Chapter 2  
11 Years ago  
  
Mal and Zoe lived on Callebo. They had been out of the war for a while; Mal had a dream of owning his own ship. He and Zoe worked hard saving every credit they could, they even shared a room in a boarding house to save money. That was where Mal met her, She was also a boarder. She was consistently friendly towards her gruff neighbors, sometimes bringing over extra food she had cooked in the communal kitchen. Zoe wasn't fooled, she knew what this woman wanted, she wanted to entice Mal. Zoe wasn't really 'involved' with Mal, they would take the occasional tumble when they were both drunk but essentially they would always be 'just friends'. This woman didn't know that and here she was trying to snatch Zoe's man from right under her nose.  
  
She would knock on their door, plate in hand, Zoe would try to refuse it though her mouth would be watering and her eyes could hardly leave the plate, Mal would come to the door, smiling, showing off his dimples. The woman, Bella, would explain she had a good night, made too much or just wanted to share her good fortune with her neighbors. Soon her and Mal were fast friends, when she wasn't out making money she would cook for the both of them, she never excluded Zoe in anything and Bella and Mal got closer.  
  
Within a few months Bella was sharing the dream, she and Mal shared a room, giving Zoe a room to herself. Soon Bella was even contributing to the savings for a ship, though Zoe had a feeling Bella might just try to change Mal's dream into her own. In truth Zoe saw that Mal was happy, he had been dangerously depressed after the war, he was obsessed with his goal of owning a ship to the exclusion of almost any kind of joy or recreation, he pushed Zoe and himself hard. Bella was at first a means to a well cooked meal for free, then she was a friend, now Mal's lover was making him happy.  
  
It turned out that Bella was a gambler, small time, cards mostly. She had good days and bad; when it was good she would give a little to Mal's ship fund, some she saved for the bad days and some for food, which she always bought and cooked. She was sweet and loving towards Mal but wouldn't put up with his overbearing ways; She was diplomatic and smart, knowing when to give in to him and when to stand up for herself. Zoe grudgingly knew that Mal respected that in her and quite possibly loved her for it. Mal and Bella made a good couple and Zoe knew she should be happy for him, yet something was bothering her, she didn't want to believe it was jealousy since romance between her and Mal could never work out, maybe it was still jealousy over how close the two had become, instead of only taking his and Zoe's opinion's into consideration Mal now counted Bella's as just as valid.  
  
Zoe and Bella had a comfortable relationship, Bella seemed to feel that Zoe was a part of Mal, she didn't feel any jealousy over the time or jobs the two spent together. As far as Bella was concerned, Zoe was a close, personal friend 


	3. Chapter 3

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Jayne/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 3: summary. A kidnapping   
Chapter 3  
A couple of hours later Jayne came rushing into the cargo bay hollering for Mal, his yells brought everyone around since he sounded near panicked. Wash came rushing down the stairs heading towards Jayne.  
  
"Jayne, What's up? Is there danger?" Wash asked  
.  
"Where's Mal?" Jayne pushed Wash out of his way  
  
"He's not here, Him and Zoe went to see about a job in town, should be back in a few hours." Wash explained.  
  
"Know where they are?" Jayne demanded.  
  
Book came towards his weight lifting partner. "Jayne, what's this all about? What's happened?"  
  
"They took him, Rey. Izzy's boy, they snatched him." Jayne said.  
  
Simon was now in the cargo bay next to Jayne, he was the first to notice the abrasions and growing bruises on Jayne's face.  
  
"From you? They took him from you. And who exactly are 'They'?" Simon said as he walked around Jayne looking for more injuries.  
  
"Don't exactly know who. I was watching him for Izzy, she was at the casino. Me and Rey went out to search for some scrap material for the model zoo we're building. Right outside the boarding house door two men clocked me from behind, didn't go down right away, but they had a steel pipe, knocked me out cold, before everything went black I saw them take Rey." Jayne winced as Simon found the goose egg on the back of his head.  
  
"Oh no! That poor boy. Did ya tell his momma?" Kaylee said concerned.  
  
"Coarse I did, she found a note in her room said she was a cheater, if she admits it and gives over the money she won at that tournament, they say they will give her back Rey. She got a good idea who it might be, but says she don't trust him, he's some mean son of a bitch according to her and she don't think he will give Rey back." Jayne said hurriedly  
  
Wash looked at Jayne "What do you think Mal could do about it? She should at least try to get her boy back."  
  
"She says she will give us the money from the tournament if we get her boy back, if she admits she cheated, which she swears she didn't, every casino in the verse will have her picture. It's how she makes a livin for her and Rey, she thinks the kidnapper wants her livin, her money and won't give the boy back. That would leave her helpless to tryin to find him."  
  
Book reviewed for Jayne "So you want the Captain to get the boy back for your lady friend, as a job?"  
  
"I'm gonna look anyways and I wouldn't charge, but could use some help and I can't ask the crew to spend their time on some kid they don't even know." Jayne sounded desperate.  
  
"The Captain would want to help, I'm sure." Kaylee said patting Jayne's shoulder  
  
Jayne looked up decision clear in his eye's "I'm goin back to get Izzy, know Mal didn't want me to bring her here but she's got my help anyways. If Mal don't wanna take this job that's fine but he'll have to leave me behind cause I ain't restin till I get that boy back for his momma, she's worked hard to provide for that boy without his no-good abandoning father, he's everythin to her and I won't let a coward that picks on women and kids take that away for nothin." Jayne didn't wait for any comments as he took off to go get Izzy.  
  
Izzy looked at herself in the mirror, her eye's were red from crying, she looked at herself and wondered what exactly she had done to deserve this. Was she looking at the woman she would now be? Without Rey nothing she had been working for would be worth anything, he was all she had left of her long lost dreams; he was her inspiration, her determination. Whatever she had to do to raise her beloved son decently she would do.   
  
She looked at the most recent picture she had of him, it was over a year old and he had grown so much in the last year. Her tears came harder as she again noticed the resemblance to his father. She had lost Rey's father before he had even known about her pregnancy, she didn't know what happened to him, he left no note. All she knew that when she returned to their boarding room all his things were gone, plus all her savings. She went to the woman who ran the boarding house and found out that the couple renting the room next door had left even though they still had a week of rent paid. It had nearly broken her and would have if it hadn't have been for Rey. Now he was gone too, she didn't know if she could survive if she didn't get him back. Thank God for Jayne, he thought the crew he worked with would help her get her boy back, she would have found someone to pay to help her get Rey back but this way she knew she would not be making a deal with people who could take her money without even looking for Rey. She knew Jayne really cared for her son and was just as devastated about the kidnapping as she was. She had gathered all the money she could get her hands on as payment for her son's release, now all she had to do was wait for Jayne and see if they would receive help. 


	4. Chapter 4

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Mal/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 4: summary. Lies interfere with Mal's love life  
Chapter 4  
  
11 Years ago  
Bella's and Mal's relationship progressed, when Zoe and Mal weren't on a job they would spend time at the bars Bella played at, sometimes Mal would join a game and Zoe and Bella would watch, conversation between them easy and light. Sometimes Mal would be at a job alone and Zoe would hang out with Bella. Zoe genuinely liked Bella but still worried that in the end it would be Bella and Mal, that there would be no ship, no life in the sky. They had not planned on staying as long as they already had since work was not as plentiful as it had been when they first came to stay. Whenever she mentioned it to Mal he would say they were doing alright and that they didn't know if things would be better anywhere else, they might as well stay put.  
  
Zoe knew she had to do something soon when Mal stopped to look in the window at a jewelry store they were walking by, he said he was just looking but the fact that he looked at all made her extremely agitated, he noticed of coarse and she told him she was worried about him, about him and Bella, that they were getting too serious.  
  
"What? What's too serious? Zoe, I thought you liked Bella." Mal sounded concerned.  
  
"Well Sir it's just that I've noticed Bella has been pretty friendly lately with one of the men at the bar." Zoe said, though she didn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Sir? We ain't on a job Zoe, and Bella's a friendly girl, exactly what are you trying to say." Mal's voice held a serious tone just short of anger.  
  
Zoe had already said too much she knew, there was no other way to go then all the way, Mal trusted her explicitly and she had just lied to him, she had put herself in the position to make him choose who he would believe since she knew anything she told him he would go to Bella with.  
  
That night Zoe cringed as she heard the first explosive argument next door. There were first loud voices, then shouting, she heard glass shattering and a door slamming, moments later Mal came storming in slamming her door and dropping into the nearest chair, head in his hands.  
  
"Zoe, you sure what you saw?" Mal asked, his voice raw.   
  
Her stomach flipped with the sound. When he looked up at her she saw something she hadn't seen in a while, a hint of the darkness that was there after the war. The look of betrayal that had haunted him.  
  
"I...I know what I saw." She steeled herself to look into his eyes though her stomach was now churning as she held firm telling herself she would make it up to him.  
  
His head dropped again and she felt relief from the hurt in his eyes "Who?" he asked.   
  
She wasn't ready for that question "What?" she asked.  
  
"Who's the guy?" He stood up headed to the door and turned around "She says there is no one else, I don't know what to believe, cause I know you would never lie to me, but Damn she's so mad, an when she looks at me, God help me I swear Zoe, I believe her it's like... no one ever looked at me like that before, like I'm special to her" He looked so disappointed.  
  
"Mal, she's a card player, you've seen her, she can bluff with the best of them, it's deception, it's what she does."  
  
"Why? I mean she wanted me to stay with her, if she wanted to see other men.. So exactly what did ya see and who was the guy?" he demanded.  
  
Zoe was speechless, any man she named was likely to deny anything Mal accused him of and was just as likely to take a beating for something he didn't' do.  
  
"Don't know, never seen him before or since." She said with as much conviction as she could muster.  
  
"Well exactly what did you see? We're they kissin? Groping?" he said seeming to lose some of his anger.  
  
"Nothing that obvious, I mean I didn't see anything like that, but she knew I was there, and she left with him."  
  
Mal badgered a description from her then stormed off towards the bar. Zoe ran for the bathroom as soon as Mal left, the acid burning her throat near flew out of her as she emptied her stomach, she quickly got hold of herself, splashing water on her face. She had to go after him; he was likely to start a fight with any one in the mood he was in.  
  
She hurried out the door stopping when she nearly knocked Bella over. She was there eyes red, tears still falling as she sobbed. "Zoe, what's got into him? You know I'd never... I love him, I thought he knew." Bella's cries came harder and Zoe put her arms around her, thankful her stomach was empty as the burning returned. Zoe said nothing but patted her back and smoothed back her hair.   
  
"I can't imagine who it was you saw me with" Bella sobbed, pulling away as Zoe stiffened. Bella looked Zoe straight in the eye "What day was it? What did he look like?"   
  
Zoe closed her eyes for a moment. "I thought so, I don't know what this is about, but you have nothing to worry about from me. I know you are Mal's best friend and I would never come between you, can't imagine why you'd think for one moment that I would ever cheat on him" Bella's voice was no longer hitching and Zoe saw determination in her eyes. She also saw that Bella had some inkling of the truth.  
  
"Bella, I have to get down to the bar, Mal's gonna start trouble, I can feel it" Zoe said going around Bella, who shouted. "Wait, I'll go." She took off wiping at the tearstains on her face. Zoe felt conflicted. This whole mess was her doing and though the other two involved didn't deserve it she still felt it had to be done. Zoe sighed and slowly made her way to the bar.  
  
When she arrived Bella was standing on the bar, shouting to the usual crowd, asking if anyone has seen any unseemly behavior from her, almost everyone started shouting back yes. Mal was being held by the owner and one of his bartenders after he had started a fight with the first man who generally resembled the description Zoe had given him.  
  
Bella then said, "I mean with anyone besides this man." As she pointed to Mal.   
  
There were only answers of no. Bella jumped down from the bar and went to Mal, signaling the men holding him to let him go.  
  
"Mal, see? Not everyone would cover for me. I wouldn't do that to you, got no need for other men. I don't know what Zoe saw but it was innocent I swear."   
  
They both stared into each other's eyes, Mal searching for the truth, Bella trembling, hoping he would see it. Finally Mal pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, there was some applause. Bella felt relief, though as she looked at Zoe somehow knew it was only temporary. 


	5. Chapter 5

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Jayne/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 5: summary. Jayne's job brings back the past for Zoe  
Chapter 5  
Jayne returned to Serenity two hours later with a distraught Izzy, Mal and Zoe still were not back from their meeting. He took her to the mess where he made quick introductions. Inara set out to make her tea, she brought it back to her while Jayne was telling what he knew of the kidnapping to the crew gathered, only River was absent. Izzy added to Jayne's description.   
  
Book asked " Are you sure it was one of the other players?"  
  
"Yes it's very competitive, starts with a large field of players, then narrows down. This isn't a spectator event; only players that have already lost and the ones still playing are in the room. There are few women playing, fewer who make it to the final round, it was my first time going that far, some, quite a few men still believe a woman shouldn't be allowed to play. But one in particular Lasskiee felt I had somehow cheated him out of the grand prize"   
  
"Would that be Jimmy Lasskiee?" Inara asked.   
  
"You know him?" Bell said.  
  
"Of him, he was barred from using the Companions guild a year or so ago, he has a bad reputation." Inara regretted saying that as it set Bella back to sobbing, "I believe I may know some people who know him"  
  
She looked at Jayne to silently ask if this was okay," I could discreetly inquire about him, if he has any usual hangouts? People who run with him, that sort of thing."   
  
"That's a good idea, Nara, see if anyone's seen him." Jayne agreed  
  
"Is there a picture? It may help, the people seeing it are very discreet, he would never know."  
  
Izzy started for her bag. "The last one I have is a year old, he's so much taller now."   
  
Jayne stopped her "Got one, took one at the fair we went to bout six weeks ago" Jayne produced the picture of the ten year old Rey, he had a big smile plastered on his face, below his neck a 3-d hologram of a bear of some kind. He handed it to Inara who looked hard at the picture, then at Izzy.  
  
"He seems so familiar, could I possibly know his father?"   
  
"Must just have that kinda face, Jayne said the same thing when they first met, cept I doubt a lady like you would ever meet up with the likes of him, he was always tight with his credits, even if by some miracle he could afford to see a companion"   
  
"Hmm, it's so strange, something's different but I could swear I've seen this face before." Inara went to her shuttle to begin the inquiries staring at the picture racking her brain the whole way.   
  
After getting all the information they could from Izzy, Book suggested she lie down and rest. No one knew when the Captain would be returning. Izzy said there was no way she could sleep and Simon suggested a smoother, she protested but Jayne convinced her. Simon administered it and Jayne took her to his bunk to rest.  
  
Two hours later Mal and Zoe came back jobless, the meeting had been a bust and nearly came to blows, the Captain and his Second were both in a foul mood. Jayne started talking as soon as he saw them; his voice was rushed and had an urgency to it.   
  
"What the hell you talking bout Jayne? You got a job for us?"   
  
Jayne quickly explained the situation to Mal, right down to Inara's inquiries and Simon's smoother. He handed the year old picture Izzy had finally found of Rey to Zoe. Some instinct in Zoe made the small hairs on her neck stand up and her mouth go dry when she looked at the picture, she believed in her intuitions and this was screaming big trouble. If it weren't for the smile and coloring she swore the picture was of Mal as a boy.  
  
"Let's see him." Mal held his hand out for the picture.  
  
"This isn't our area of expertise, not our kind of job, Sir. Should really get some law on this. This is about a boy's life after all." She held on to the picture.  
  
Jayne was outraged "What! Not our kind of job? Since when do we have a kind? Look here Mal, I ain't makin no threats but with or without ya I'm getting that boy back." He snatched the picture from Zoe "If that means you leave me behind, so be it."  
  
Mal's eyebrows shot up, since when did Zoe turn down helping children and when did Jayne get so noble. He took the picture from Jayne. "Hmph, now how can I say no? Jayne, boy minds me of my youngest brother when he was a boy, got the cow lick and everything."  
  
Jayne smiled gratefully "Let me fill ya in on the details, we need a plan."  
As he led Mal to the mess.  
  
"Zoe, go check to see how Inara's makin out with them contacts." Mal yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Zoe stood there trying to figure out what was getting her all shaken. It was there she just couldn't quite grasp it, like her mind knew but refused to let her accept it to protect herself.   
  
Wash found her leaning against the corridor wall "Zoe, baby what happened?" She just looked at him "Guess Jayne told you bout that boy been took?"  
  
Zoe found her voice but somehow it sounded odd to her. "Did you meet her? The mother?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, poor thing, eye's all red, like to match her hair. Don't know how a person could deal with such a thing."   
  
"She's a redhead? What she look like?"  
  
Wash was confused by the question.  
  
"Don't run across that many redheads, thought I might have seen her before." Zoe explained weakly.  
  
"Well, her name is Izzy Romer, she's bout 5'7, red hair, blue eyes, I think.. guess they could be brown, pale, slight but strong looking. Think her and Jayne make a fine couple."  
  
"Uh-huh", got to go check with Inara" She left her husband feeling she wasn't really there. Instead of going to Inara's shuttle she went to Jayne's bunk, she pushed the hatch open and dropped down, there was no doubt in her mind now, all the pieces came together- asleep in Jayne's bunk was Bella. 


	6. Chapter 6

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Mal/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 6: summary. Zoe plots to break up Mal and Bella  
  
Chapter 6  
11yrs ago  
  
Bella and Zoe were more careful around each other now, Bella no longer automatically included Zoe in her plans, Mal was aware of the tension between the two women but was at a loss on what to do about it, neither wanted to hear him plead the other's case.  
  
One night Zoe asked Mal to go to the bar she knew a big card game was going on at, Bella was playing and Mal thought at least they would be in the same place, maybe Zoe was thawing, he agreed to go. Once they were there Zoe started drinking, egging Mal on to join her, claiming he was getting domesticated. He matched her drink for drink, Zoe knew exactly how much to let him drink, mysteriously a button or two was undone on her blouse, her hair was let loose, touches, looks and a hasty retreat back to Zoe's room. Though pleasantly tipsy, she had used timing, keeping an eye on Bella's chips, making sure Bella noticed her touching Mal, she only hoped she could keep Mal awake and interested long enough for Bella to catch them.  
  
Mal had protested mildly when Zoe came on to him, he said it would hurt Bella, Zoe pleaded that Bella need never know, that she needed him and Mal finally succumbed. Zoe had left the door ajar, had started music playing to hide approaching footsteps. She led Mal through a marathon session of sex, urging him on loudly, she knew her goal was accomplished when Bella pushed the door open, shouting at Mal, who quickly dressed and followed her next door. Sobering up considerably, Zoe smiled as she heard the shouting from next door. Bella was history she was sure.  
  
The next day Zoe went next door to get Mal; they were going to go check out a possible job. Bella answered the door, opening it wide to show Zoe that Mal was not there. Zoe demanded to know where he was, a smug smile and a shrug was all Bella offered, Zoe stormed off.  
  
Later that day Zoe ran into Mal walking down the street.  
  
"Mal, you're not avoiding me, are you?" she asked.  
  
"Look Zoe, you know last night was wrong, okay it wasn't wrong wrong, just first I'm accusing Bella and then she catch's us red handed. I tried to tell her it weren't nothin, but I never would have accepted that kinda excuse from her. She just fits so good in my life, so do you, just not in the same way." He stammered.  
  
Zoe just stared at him for a while "So, is that a yes or a no?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"No, look I told her it wouldn't happen again, she could trust me and I would trust her. You two are just gonna have to work it out cause I can't do without either of you."   
  
Zoe tried to hide her anger, instead she left him. What the hell did she have to do to wrench him away, the next thing she knew he would be trying to talk her into buying property instead of a ship. She had not followed this man across the verse working her ass off to become a ranch hand. She needed more excitement in her life and she knew Mal did too, he was just momentarily distracted and he would thank her once he realized what could have happened. This was war and if there was anything Zoe knew about it was war.   
  
She set a plan. She watched and used anything she could that Bella did against her, subtly of coarse, she kept her relationship with Mal close, yet all but ignored Bella. She learned more about the games and players Bella was around, knew almost to the credit how much she won or lost, how much she spent on expenses, how much she gave to Mal. What she didn't know was how much she had stashed and where she stashed it, but she meant to find out.  
  
Luck was on her side about a month later, Mal had secured a temporary bodyguard job escorting an infamous man's wife and two daughters to another planet to keep them out of harms way while the man settled some scores. The job kept Mall off planet for two weeks; Zoe stepped up her surveillance of Bella. One night while Bella was tied up in a game, Zoe broke into her room searching for the money stash she knew had to be there. It took her the better part of an hour though the room was small, a loose floorboard under the bed held what accounted to the gamblers savings, Zoe had always though Bella too generous with her money but obviously she had a cushion, a good sized cushion Zoe thought. She put everything back in plenty of time to avoid getting caught.  
  
She had also recently received a wave from a comrade that had served with them at Serenity Valley, she was on the other side of the planet having hard times as many were, she had asked about the work situation, she and her husband were both without work. Zoe decided to visit.   
  
Sharla and Dax Ramsey were just hanging on, Zoe brought lunch with her and couldn't help but notice how thin Sharla had become. Zoe liked the closeness of the couple and asked to speak to Sharla alone. Without actually saying that Bella had 'stolen' Mal from her, Zoe explained that she had to get Mal away from her, if Sharla let her 'borrow' her husband for a few days....  
  
Sharla had always believed that Mal and Zoe belonged together; she and her husband could use the money Zoe was offering for transport to a planet where they hopefully could find work. The plan was for Dax to get close to Bella, in a friendly non-threatening way; in a way that Sharla could take pictures that would look like they were together and more acquainted than they were.  
  
Over the course of a few days they had pictures of Dax helping Bella to her seat, of them laughing together, Bella's hand on his arm (Dax was an extremely charming and funny man), one where his hand appeared to be on the small of her back. Dax joined Bella (coincidentally) at a diner, and in a shop. There were enough pictures of the two of them together to think they were spending time.  
  
Zoe thought they needed more, with Sharla and Dax's permission, Zoe hit Dax a few times in the face, enough to split a lip, bloody his nose and give him the start of a black eye. They dirtied him up and waited for Bella to start towards home. Zoe hoped with Bella's nurturing nature she would take this new acquaintance home to clean him up. Her prayers were answered when Dax stumbled across Bella's path, Bella was appalled at what had happened to him- Dax claimed he was robbed, she helped him to her room.   
  
After entering her room, Dax feigned dizziness, almost falling to the floor, having never closed the door before this happened, Zoe got a picture of Bella's arm around him as she tried to keep him on his feet, soon Dax was on the bed, Bella had begun to clean up his injuries, Zoe waited and when the angle was right took a couple of shots showing Bella leaning over Dax in her bed. Dax had the presence to pose his hands to seem that their relationship was different. Satisfied that she had what she needed, she only had to wait for Mal to get back in a day or two and then for Dax and Sharla to get off the planet before she started telling Mal of Bella's betrayal. She would this time actually have people who had seen Dax and Bella together. Later she would produce the pictures telling Mal that someone from the bar who had been there when Bella demanded to know if anyone had seen her with another man, had thought to get proof this time.   
  
Her plan worked perfectly, apparently two weeks off world had renewed his wanderlust, he was ready to move on, his plan was to convince Bella to go with them, once they saved enough money for a ship he could take her to anyplace she wanted in the verse to play. Bella had readily agreed, seeing it as a sort of commitment on Mal's part. Zoe was not happy about the arrangement but thought she still might have a chance to leave Bella behind. She told Mal of what she saw, said not to believe her if he didn't want, she would find proof, but not to let Bella know.  
  
"She's after something Mal, I know it, you used to trust me, trust me now" She pleaded,   
He finally agreed if Zoe promised to stop suspecting Bella if she found no proof.  
  
Zoe made plans to leave the planet. She secured two passages on a transport ship, whether Mal was with her or not she had to move on. If he didn't go with her they could split the money they had saved. If he did go with her she would eventually have to explain the loss of money she had given to Sharla and Dax. It would all happen within a matter of days.  
  
Bella had been feeling off, her game was off; her cooking was off, her body felt tired though she felt like she had been sleeping more frequently. She attributed it to her relationship with Mal, things had been rocky at times but she thought he was a good man, and she loved him. She knew he was not the kind of man that was comfortable saying the words but she felt he told her in deed. She had thought she would lose him for sure when Zoe started getting possessive, she knew catching them in bed had been orchestrated and though it had hurt it also had helped Mal understand that the physical act had nothing to do with the feelings per se. He had no proof that she had been unfaithful and she hadn't, but she had walked in on him and his so called best friend and he had insisted it wasn't anything for 'them' to worry about. He realized how much it had hurt her and promised it would not happen again. Mal did not make idle promises, so she was hopeful for the future.   
  
He wanted to leave the planet and had asked her along, she had agreed hoping Zoe would eventually accept her or go her own way. The day before they were set to leave, she had been packing; she didn't have much she wanted to take. Zoe and Mal had gotten a last minute job, Mal had said he had to take what he could and that they would be back that evening. Bella decided to make a special dinner for their last night on Callebo, it would be like a peace offering. She reached under the bed, removed the floorboard and took some money; she would have to remember to pack the money before Mal got back. He knew she had savings but had no idea how much. Some things a girl had to keep to herself, no matter how much in love.   
  
As Bella was shopping she passed an expectant mother in the grocery and something clicked inside her, could that be what was off?  
She felt for sure that it was, but went to find a Dr. for confirmation, she was already overjoyed, she couldn't wait to tell Mal.  
  
Zoe gave Mal the pictures, she talked tough to him. "I'm tired of seeing you like this, you have no idea how she really is. I'm leaving late tonight; I have two passages to Persephone. You come with me or we split the money and go our own way. You have lost the dream and I'll be damned if I end up your ranch hand on some dirt farm. Here is your proof, go to her, she'll just deny it. This is not about me wanting you for myself you know that or at least you used to. Don't go back, I'll go pick up your things, they are already packed for tomorrow, we'll leave without the drama"  
  
"Zoe, how can I not give her the chance to explain? Maybe the guy is payback for me and you"  
  
Zoe grimaced, she knew he doubted too much now, she had him but couldn't show how relieved she was. She took a deep breath before delivering the final blow.  
"Mal, didn't want to say this to you, but I think she's whoring on the side." Zoe said with feigned concern in her eye.  
  
"What! No. There is no.." Mal reacted immediately,  
Zoe cut him off  
"You know how much she makes gambling, or near enough; I saw her with 20.000 credits hidden in that room. No way she made that way with cards. She spends more money than you and I combined and let's face it she cant be that good a card player. She wouldnta stayed here longer than to find the next transport out, she'd be playin casino's, not small planet bars" Zoe said trying to make her case.  
  
"You know this as a fact?" Mal asked, his voice tight, wavering between anger and misery.  
  
"Never saw her take money, but the two men I told you about weren't the only one's I seen her with" Zoe said with as much sympathy as she could muster.  
  
"Yet you only mention two guys to me?" Anger seemed to be winning out  
  
She sighed dramatically "You know what happened the first time, thought you'd just doubt me again. We've been through a lot together, can't really think of any other time you've doubted me. Just thought you'd catch on eventually, but I can't let this go on without trying to warn you again, I can't watch either, so I'm telling you straight, stay with her or go with me. It's your decision, just want you to have the information."  
  
"But why? Why? Zoe. If she's whorin why would she want me around? Why play that  
we have a somewhat normal life? She pursued me." He asked, clearly distraught  
  
"I know she did. Mal. Besides what you think, you're a fairly good guy, not bad to look at, that kinda life's gotta be hard, maybe she ain't cut out for it, maybe she's looking for an out or just the chance to pretend her life is different. I don't know, and now I don't care. She's been lying to you. So what's it gonna be?"  
  
Mal's face turned stony "Fine, go pick up my stuff. I'll be in that bar over there."  
  
Zoe got her small bag and steeled herself to confront Bella to get Mal's bag. She knocked and listened, no one home, perfect. She went in and got Mal's bag, she looked around, the place already looked empty, abandoned. Bella's bags were also packed. She peeked down the hall and went back in and under the bed; she opened the loose floorboard and grabbed the cash. Now she could replace the money she had paid the Ramseys and make sure Bella couldn't follow anytime soon. She was a resourceful girl and Zoe had no doubt she would get by. She left quickly to join Mal and make sure he didn't backtrack.  
  
Bella was beaming as she entered her room with the supplies for a grand dinner, she was about to take the groceries to the kitchen, she didn't notice Mal's bag was gone.  
  
Bella started to worry, dinner was waiting in the kitchen and had been for three hours, Mal had said nothing about the job he was on. She knew half the jobs he and Zoe did were dangerous, some of those even illegal. She went next door to see if Zoe was there, the door was open, the room empty of any personal effects. Dread started creeping in as she went back to her room and finally noticed Mal's bag was gone. She sat on the bed for a long time thinking what could have gone wrong. Would he really abandon her without a word?   
  
After staying up all night crying and cursing she made up her mind, she would go to the transport they were all to leave on today. If he was there an explanation would be in order. She would tell him about the baby, if that didn't persuade him to deal face to face with her nothing would. She felt better having a plan and even let the hope that she would find him and that he would be happy about her pregnancy, but being the practical girl that she was, she realized if she didn't find him he was more than likely gone and there would be no reason for her to stay on this planet. She finished packing and thanked God again for the cautionary nature she had that had caused her to save for a rainy day.   
  
The feeling in her stomach couldn't be blamed on morning sickness when her floorboard safe turned up empty. 


	7. Chapter 7

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Mal/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 7: summary. The past catches up to Zoe, her relationship with her husband and Mal may change.  
  
Chapter 7  
Zoe cried "No" She covered her mouth and leaned back against the hatch, the figure didn't stir, she hastily climbed out of Jayne's bunk, the implications flooding her brain made her dizzy. Bella- after all these years- with Jayne- with a missing son that bore a more than passing resemblance to Mal- for the first time since before the war her mind blanked, she had no idea what to do.  
  
Inara found Mal and Jayne in the mess, a fellow companion on Barland, a resort planet, knew many of the managers of gaming establishments, she had learned that Jimmy Lasskiee had many interests on Barland, A manager at one of the many casino's had given Inara the name of an exclusive restaurant that Jimmy frequented, more inquiries turned up that Jimmy had made a reservation that morning for a few days from now.  
  
"It could be nothing" Jayne said "No guarantee that he will actually be there, it would take him two days to get to Barland if he was here."  
  
"Don't even know for sure he's got the kid" Mal added.  
  
"Right. Izzy seems pretty sure, but if we just head out there and it ain't him, we might be too far away to do anything for Rey." Jayne looked worried but thanked Inara for the help.  
  
"Someone had to see them attack you and take the boy, maybe we should look local first or till this Izzy hears from them. Get Book and Kaylee, you and Zoe can check out the locals, take the mule, drive around see if you turn anything up." Mal said  
  
"She's alone Mal, not likely to brag or show off money. Only one's know she won were there." Jayne repeated  
  
"Yeah, but someone on this planet knows, and we're looking for information. See if we can get a fix on how many, what they look like, which way they headed, can't be no one saw it. You say they took the boy, he didn't walk off with them, probably yellin his head off. It's just till we decide what's best, might get lucky" Mal explained  
  
"Yeah, okay. That's smart thinkin . Izzy's sleepin in my bunk, Simon gave her that smoother..."   
  
"Don't worry Jayne, she already met Inara, Simon and Wash, they'll watch out for her. She can check to see if the kidnappers sent her a wave when she wakes, maybe get the information we need then. Mal said  
  
Jayne got up hesitantly, he looked at the Captain. "Mal?"  
  
"Yeah Jayne" Mal looked up to see a new look on his merc's face  
  
"Gotta get him back, just gotta. I think I love them both." Jayne pleaded  
  
Mal tried to hide the surprise he felt.  
  
"Just tell me we'll find him, I can really believe it if you say it" Jayne went on  
  
Mal didn't know if they could find the boy or not, it was a big verse but he said the only thing he could "We beat bigger odds before Jayne, I believe we'll get him back to his momma."   
  
Jayne seemed comforted by the answer and went to gather up Zoe, Kaylee and Book.  
  
Wash found Zoe in their room, tears were streaming down her face as she stared at nothing.  
  
"Zoe, baby what's wrong?" Wash was really worried now, she had seemed different earlier but there had not been any other time since he'd known her when he had seen so many tears from her, not even when Niska had Mal and him, or when she found out what he had put them through. When she didn't answer he rushed for the comm. Line "Gotta call Mal"  
  
"No!" she sobbed.  
  
"Simon?" Wash asked  
  
"Nothing can be done now" she said crying harder.  
  
Wash went to her, sitting close he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her, to his surprise she clutched on to him hard. He felt her tears hot on his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't know" she cried  
  
Wash had no idea what could upset his wife so much, all he knew was that it was bad, she was shaking and sobbing in his arms which meant it was really bad. He haden't gotten anything from her when Jayne's voice came over the comm. Looking for Zoe  
  
"Change of plans Jayne, go without her" Wash said with the little authority he could muster. He was silently grateful that Jayne didn't argue.  
  
It took a long while for her to cry herself out, when she finally rose to wash her face, Wash was determined to find out what was wrong.  
"Zoe, you have to tell me what's wrong" he said gently but firmly  
  
Her eyes were swollen and red, as was her nose.  
"I know" she said shakily, she didn't look at him "Just don't know how"  
  
He stood and went to her, tears were forming in his eyes as his imagination got the better of him. He tilted her chin to look at her.  
"You're not dying, right? Please tell me you're not dying" he begged a tear slipping from his eye. She smiled wanly wiping the tear from his cheek with a swipe of her thumb.  
  
"Not dying." She said.  
  
Wash pulled her into a close hug, as he breathed a big sigh of relief. "Never seen you so upset, but babe as long as were together we can work out anything. I mean how bad can it be?"  
  
She didn't answer, he pulled away from her. "I'm not dying, am I?"  
She shook her head.  
  
"Tell me, you can tell me anything" Wash told her  
  
She looked at him and didn't appear to believe that, she motioned for him to sit.  
"I hurt him, I've never told anyone about this." She started, her voice choked with emotion.  
  
Wash interrupted "Not even Mal?"  
  
She shook her head, new tears started to fall. "I swore I'd never betray him, do what I could for him. I love you husband and I always will, but I owe Mal. He's saved my life so many times, saved my sanity, my soul. If it haden't of been for him I doubt I would have even made it through the war, if by a miracle I had, I wouldn't be the same person. I know you know that now, know how he can make a person fight for themselves when they're ready to give up"  
  
Wash felt dread building inside him. "I know Zoe, he's a natural leader, he's saved us all at times. Are you leaving me for him?" Wash asked waiting impatiently for her answer  
  
"No, of coarse not. I love my life on Serenity, our life. But I hurt him, changed him, now he'll find out. I don't know what he will do."  
  
"Zoe, I can't think of a damn thing Mal wouldn't forgive you for, your loyalty to him is legend." Wash said relieved  
  
Zoe was still just as upset "Because, because of the trust, but he'll think it's all been a lie. When he sees Bella he's gonna know, then she'll tell him the rest and he'll hate me."  
  
Wash was heading back to being alarmed. "Hate you? What do you think you've done to him? Who's Bella? What's he gonna know?" he asked.  
  
"Izzy, is Bella, Isabel. Jayne's girlfriend, but years ago she was Mal's." Zoe partially explained.  
  
Wash groaned. "How many years ago?"  
  
Zoe sighed, "I'm fairly certain that Bella's son is Mal's"  
  
"Oh Lord, what's this got to do with you? Wash asked  
  
"You've said Mal has issue's with intimacy, you see, we all see he has feelings for Inara but he won't, can't let her get close to him. He was like that after the war, guess lots were, he was grim, single minded, work, work, work for the ship. Then came Bella and he softened, she made him happy and I couldn't stand for it." Zoe said  
  
Jealousy flashed briefly in Wash's eye's "You couldn't stand him being happy or you couldn't stand that it wasn't you making him that way? What did you do Zoe?"  
  
"I made him doubt her, told him she saw other men when he wasn't around, tried to make her jealous of me, that didn't work I set her up. While Mal was working, got pictures, all innocent but didn't look so in the pictures, showed them to Mal, told him I knew was was whoring herself for money, that she was making a fool of him. He wanted to let her explain, she had forgiven him when she caught him with another woman, he thought he owed her that but I forced the issue, said leave with me now or split the money we were saving for a ship. Pushed him telling him how I'd never lie to him, he didn't want to believe but how could he not? He left without saying goodbye, without her having any idea anything was wrong. She was supposed to go with us the next day but we left that night. I didn't know she was pregnant. Mal never said anything about that, spect he also didn't know. He never really trusted another woman like that again." Zoe confessed.  
  
Wash didn't' say anything, he couldn't understand how the Zoe he knew could act this way. "Well if you didn't know..." he said weakly  
  
"She didn't do anything wrong, she was innocent. She made Mal happy, like you make me happy. What if I took his ability to have that away? I've done a lot of bad things." She said.  
  
Wash shook his head "No. Zoe you are a good woman." He stated  
  
Zoe looked at him "Honey, we're criminals. I've shot, maimed people I don't even know, we harbor fugitives, steal what's not ours." She gasped, which was followed by a sob  
"I stole from her. Her man, her baby's father, her life's savings. I left Mal's baby with nothing. "  
  
Wash was aghast. "You took her money too?"  
  
"Probably left her near penniless, my God, if we don't find that boy Mal will never meet his son." Zoe realized.  
  
"So is that all?" Wash asked, the tone of his voice made it clear he thought it was more than enough. Zoe was silient.  
  
"When she caught Mal with another woman, were you that woman?" he finally asked.  
  
Zoe didn't' need to answer, Wash could see the answer on her face. He was staggered  
"you told me..." he didn't finish the sentence but rushed out of the room.  
  
Izzy woke feeling more in control than before, she snuggled for a moment in the pillow that smelled like Jayne, Jayne made her feel safe. She got up and climbed out of the room steeling herself for the news or lack of about her boy.  
  
Mal had watched as Jayne, Book and Kaylee left about an hour ago to look for witnesses to Rey's kidnapping and Jayne's assault, he noticed Zoe wasn't with them and was about to search her out to find out why when he saw Wash. He was red faced, punching at the air cursing, Mal tried to hide the smirk on his face, obviously Zoe and Wash were at it again, as Wash approached Mal teasingly called to him "You and Zoe fighting over me again?",  
  
Wash suddenly shoved Mal hard, catching him off guard, he lost his balance, sliding down the smooth curved corridor walls to land solidly on his ass. He looked up in shock at Wash, if looks could kill he'd be six feet under. He scrambled to his feet calling after Wash but he was already out of sight.   
  
Mal went towards Zoe and Wash's room to check on her when he saw her hurrying towards him. "What did Wash say?" Zoe asked frantically, not quite meeting Mal's eyes.   
  
Mal had known Zoe longer than anyone on Serenity, knew her better, he had rarely seen her cry and not for a long while, he recognized that she had been crying and from the look of her face, she had been crying hard.  
  
"Didn't say nothing, just shoved me and left, what the hell's goin on Zoe?" Mal was concerned that she was still avoiding looking at him. They both turned at the sound of cursing. They both saw the shaken and pale face of Isabel Romer.  
  
"No. No, this is a nightmare." Isabel said as she turned and fled back towards Jayne's bunk.  
  
Seconds that felt like minutes passed as Mal looked back and forth between Zoe and the fleeing woman. Finally he found his voice. "What? Was that? Was that Bella?" he whispered her name.  
  
Zoe only nodded. The silence hung heavily.  
  
"She's with Jayne?" Mal asked incredulously . Another nod from Zoe.  
  
"The boy's momma?" he asked. Zoe watched as Mal processed the information, several emotions seemed to war within him. He stared hard at her then stalked after Bella.  
  
Of all people in the verse, why did those two have to be here at her worst moment, she had ran to find a place to regroup, she saw the companion Inara down the corridor and ran towards her. "Please, help me" she implored  
  
"What's wrong? Inara asked  
  
"Malcolm Reynolds, what is he doing on this ship?" Isabel asked  
  
"Mal, so you've met our Captain then?" Inara didn't seem too surprised by her question  
  
Isabel was shocked. "This is his ship? And Zoe?"   
  
"His second." Inara explained  
  
"Is there somewhere I can go?" Isabel asked shakily  
  
Inara pur her arm around the woman who had visably paled.  
"Were you looking for Jayne's room? he and some of the crew are out looking for witnesses, did you need our Dr?"   
  
"Please, I need more information. I....I can't talk to the Captain right now." Isabel said  
  
Inara saw the panic in the woman's eye's, frowning slightly she asked "Do you know Mal?"  
  
Isabel didn't answer but her eye's told Inara she did, "Come, to my shuttle" Inara led her to the shuttle. Mal didn't see them, he had gone straight to Jayne's bunk to find her. She wasn't there. He sat in a chair in the dark, thinking she would show up eventually. He needed a little quiet time to think.  
  
Inara gave Isabel a shot of whiskey, the scared mother seemed beyond despair.  
"I should have known something like this would happen, lucky in cards..."   
"Unlucky in love." Inara finished.  
"Don't get me wrong" Isabel started, helping herself to another shot. "Jayne's a Godsend to me"  
Inara looked skeptical "Jayne? Jayne Cobb?"  
"Rey, my son, looks up to him and I know he will bring him back to me. I just know it.   
  
Theres always some price to pay for getting what you want and running into Mal and Zoe again, is that price. Are they married?" Isabel asked Inara  
  
"Mal and Zoe? No, Zoe is Wash's wife." Inara explained  
  
"Huh, really? Yet their still together and he has his ship and Jayne works for him?" Isabel reviewed  
  
"Did you know Mal and Zoe from the war? Inara asked  
  
"No, after. I was just starting out, playing in bars. Mal and Zoe were neighbors in a boarding house I stayed at."  
  
"I take it you're experience with them wasn't pleasant?" Inara inquired  
  
"Not entirely, but that's not the point now. I mean they're going to help me get my son back. I mean I hope he doesn't change his mind about helping me now that he knows who I am. Is there any news?"  
  
"Some, and Mal has said he would help, he's very persistant, his crew is loyal. I believe you when you say that Jayne will get your boy back, rescue missions are a specialty of Serenity's crew. Inara tried to be encouraging 


	8. chapter 8

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Jayne/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 8: summary. Mal has a son he's never met, who's been kidnapped. River wants to help  
  
Chapter 8  
Mal's mind was spinning; he felt an ache in his heart he hadn't felt since leaving Bella all those years ago. Sitting in the dark in Jayne's room he had realized that Bella's son Rey was most likely his. He had a son. A son he didn't know. A son he abandoned though he didn't know why Bella never told him she was expecting. A son that had been looking up to Jayne and was now kidnapped.  
  
He realized Bella probably had ill feelings towards him and he couldn't blame her for that. They would have to forget the hurt they had caused each other to get Rey back. He couldn't make up his absence to his son, but he had to make sure the boy got back to the safety of his mother.  
  
He knew Zoe and Wash's earlier fight probably was fall out from Zoe finding out that Bella was on board, he knew he should find her and make sure she treated Bella with kid gloves. The future of a relationship with his son could depend on it. He went to find Zoe.  
  
Zoe couldn't find Wash anywhere; she suspected he left the ship to cool off. She had seen Mal go into Jayne's bunk, but after listening at the hatch she realized he also was alone. Bella was on this ship, she had to find her, find out if somehow she could apologize to her, if she were in Bella's position she would do her best to make things hard for her, still she had to try. Once Bella and Mal compared stories she would have some serious explaining to do, she knew Mal had more than likely put together the fact that he was Rey's father. She also knew that he possibly thought that Zoe had known about it all along. Bella wasn't in the Medlab, or the mess, she went to Inara's shuttle next.  
  
Isabel jumped when the knock came to Inara's door, Inara looked at Bella to see if she was ready to face whoever was on the other side, Isabel nodded, eager for news on her son. As soon as Inara unlocked the door Zoe flew in, she ordered Inara "Get out" Inara almost obeyed her but Isabel's face was just as grim as Zoe's, besides the fact that this was her home and she didn't take orders from Zoe, she wasn't sure the two women didn't need a referee.  
  
Zoe stared expectantly at Inara, seeing she wasn't about to budge and wondering what Bella had already told her. She decided to ignore her and said to Bella.  
"I'm so sorry to hear about your son, and anything in the past I've done."   
  
Isabel's look was steely "I don't care about anything but Rey right now, we should stay focused on getting my boy back"  
  
"Don't worry Bella, I don't believe anything could stop Mal or Jayne from finding your son, the resemblance is eerie. Why Rey?" Zoe asked  
  
"Hmmph, guess I know now why Jayne thought he was so familiar, Rey is short for Reynold, so Mal knows?" Isabel assumed  
  
"Haven't spoken to him, but he's no dummy, sure he can count, and when he saw the picture of Rey he commented on how he looked like his youngest brother as a boy." Zoe explained  
  
Inara fought to control her emotions, the missing boy was Mal's unknown son, Izzy was Bella, her given name Isabel. She tried to remain calm but couldn't wait till the two women left and yet was not willing to miss anything they were saying.  
  
"Things will not change once I get him back, I don't think this would be a good time to bring his paternity to light. He looks up to Jayne, they have been good for each other, I don't want to undermine that." Isabel said  
  
Zoe pushed her growing anger down, forcing herself to keep her voice even. "Why didn't you ever say anything? Didn't know you were expecting when we left."  
  
Isabel stared coldly at her "You would have if you had come back that evening, didn't we just agree to shelve the past for now? Besides what difference would it have made, he didn't even say goodbye? He left like a cad, I meant nothing obviously except more money for his stupid ship fund. He didn't just leave me, he left me penniless and pregnant" Isabel's voice had slowly risen.  
  
"You are right, this should be left for after his father saves your son. Malcolm Reynolds is not a coward, or a cad, he deserves to know his son. The whole thing was my doing, the money, Mal never even knew I took it. He believed you were seeing other men, for money. I admit I encouraged him in that belief."  
  
Isabel interrupted her "You expect me to believe that? I know you were the one feeding him lies about me seeing other men, was that because you wanted him for yourself? I can't believe you are still with him, or do you think it's alright to have a lover and a husband? I wouldn't be surprised considering you thought nothing of taking him to your bed while he was with me."  
  
A big gasp escaped Inara's lips and she could no longer stay in the same room with these two women. Zoe had always claimed to her and to Wash that she and Mal had never been intimate. According to this woman that was a lie. She got up and quickly left.  
  
Zoe and Isabel just stared at each other; Jayne's voice over the intercom broke the standoff.  
"Jayne doesn't know" Zoe stated.  
"How could he?" Isabel said as she left the shuttle to go see what Jayne had found.  
All crew members convened in the mess, all but Wash who was still m.i.a. The tension was palpable as Mal saw Zoe and Bella staring daggers at each other, he tried to make eye contact with both women but each refused to look at him. Inara looked down at the floor and Kaylee and Book tried to figure out what was going on, only Simon seemed disinterested.   
  
Jayne went excitedly to Izzy giving her a comforting hug.  
"Rey may still be on the planet" He showed her a note. "This was left at your room by a boy who waited till I checked before delivering it, but I had set Kaylee up to keep an eye the whole time we were out. Boy stays at the same boarding house, seems his ma's boyfriend is working for Jimmy Lasskiee. We caught up to the boy who overheard them talking bout a double cross and the arrival of a slaving ship tomorrow"  
  
Isabel screamed "No" Mal was right there reading the note over her shoulder.  
"He says to meet him on Barland where we can exchange my winnings and confession for Rey" Isabel recapped, Jayne held her close.  
  
"Diversion, possibly, know it'll take us days to get to Barland, think we'll leave right away. Could be he is gonna be on Barland to make sure you admit to cheatin, take yer money, but Rey wont be there. He'll have this other fellow sellin him to the slavers, trail would be so cold almost no chance of finding him then." Jayne said  
  
Isabel sobbed, "No, they can't sell my boy, not Rey."  
  
Mal felt the urge to comfort her, he couldn't imagine her pain, he had yet to meet Rey but felt ready to search the verse till he found his son.  
  
Zoe spoke up "We stake the man out, follow him if we can, send Bella on to Barland in case the info's wrong, Wash, Book and I can watch out for her while the rest look here."  
  
Mal looked around "Where is Wash?"  
  
Jayne looked confused "Who's Bella?"  
  
Just then River came into the mess looking even more upset than usual, she pointed at Mal, Zoe and Isabel, her voice rising "Too much, too much, too much pain, betrayal."  
Simon ran to her, trying to quiet her down, she avoided his grasp running to Isabel  
  
"Momma, cold, dark, hurt, they bite." She cried grabbing Isabel's arm, Mal along with Simon tried to pull River from her.  
  
Inara ran to their side. "Wait, stop" She raised her voice, "Maybe she can help, she might know something"   
  
Jayne stood in front of River "She's right, wouldn't be the first time, make some good use of that creepy thing she does"  
  
River put her hand on Jayne's chest; she smiled up at him "Be a real hero this time. Reasons are all right."  
  
Simon pulled River from Jayne, sitting her at the table, he asked gently "River, do you know where this boy is?" he showed her the picture of Rey  
  
"He's cold, hurt, wants his momma." River said sadly.  
  
Kaylee left the mess.  
  
"Is he still on this planet?" Jayne asked trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.  
  
"Cavern, dark, scared" was all River said  
  
"On this planet?" Jayne repeated  
  
Kaylee came back with a map of the region, she unfolded it on the table, there were quite a few communities in the area but there were also a range of rocky mountains throughout the planet  
  
"River, honey, can you show us where?" Kaylee asked gently  
  
River looked up to see everyone looking at her expectantly; she put her head down shyly, effectively shutting everyone out behind her curtain of hair.  
  
Mal almost lost it, his haste to find a solution bearing down on him, if River could help it would mean he wouldn't have to split the crew to look both here and on Barland for his son, which would leave both teams weak. He couldn't stand for this operation to not go smoothly. He begged silently for River to come through, as if he had spoken aloud she raised her head and set her finger on the map.  
  
"Mountains, these mountains?" Mal jumped on the information. "We'll fly down there, split up into teams"  
  
Zoe interrupted "Wash isn't on board"  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Don't know sir."  
  
Mal thought he knew what the problem was, he sighed but told Zoe firmly "Find him, fast. This ain't no time for this."  
  
Kaylee and Simon were shocked to see tears swimming in Zoe's eyes.  
"Yes, Sir." Is all she said.  
  
Inara and Book tried to comfort Isabel as Mal asked Kaylee to find more detailed maps of the Area River had pointed out. 


	9. chapter 9

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Jayne/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 9: summary. River and Jayne go on a rescue mission  
  
Chapter 9  
River went to Jayne "Can't wait, I'll show you" She took his hand led him to the spare shuttle.  
"What you doing? River." He saw her begin the launch sequence.  
  
"You are the hero, save his son, Daddy needs." Is what she answered  
  
He tried to stop her as she set coordinates; she began to yell at him "No more waiting, they bite, scared, falling down, lost to all. Dark to end."  
  
Jayne was covered with Goosebumps, he knew he should stop her, knew she could be having some crazy fit that Simon would blame on the Alliance, but his gut told him he had to take this leap of faith.  
"Let's go," He said.  
  
Book found Mal and Kaylee poring over detailed maps of the mountains that River had pointed out.  
"Captain, do you realize the spare shuttle just took off." He said  
  
"What! Is it Wash? He asked  
  
"Haven't found him as far as I know." Book answered  
  
Simon came running in. "I can't find River anywhere"  
  
Book looked alarmed "Do you think she could have taken the shuttle?"  
  
"What!" Simon was distraught at the very idea.  
  
Mal shot an intense look at Simon "She acting up now Doc, ain't good. We're gonna have to rethink her access if she's taken to joyrides."  
  
Jayne was eerily calm as he went to the Coordinates River had set, they landed and River was first out the door. She hurried to the foot of a large mountain riddled with dozens of fissures, some shallow, some dark with depth. She started scrambling up an incline, Jayne at her heels, pushing her up with one hand whenever she started to slide. They climbed silently for over an hour saving their breath for the pace River had set. She guided him with her hands when needed, pointing to upper ledges just out of her reach, Jayne would lift her up, then jump and pull himself up. Finally she stopped climbing and walked into a big opening in the mountain, Jayne called to her, she stopped and took his hand.  
  
"Believe" was all she said.  
  
He nodded and followed her into the darkness. Jayne kept bumping into the cave walls, scraping a shoulder or arm on jutting rock formations, he held tight to River's hand hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life and Rey's. He heard her dragging her boots, sliding them across the cave floor.  
  
"Here" She said  
  
Jayne walked into her as she stopped, his eyes would have adjusted by now if they hadn't been so deep and taken so many turns that there was no light at all.  
"What? Here." He asked  
  
"Light on the ground, supplies, find." Her hand left his and she crouched, running her hands along the ground.   
  
Jayne cursed and pulled his hand off the cave floor when it touched something furry and moving. "Damn, Rats"  
  
River found a light wand, twisting it on and illuminating herself and a small area around her with light. The light revealed more wands and Jayne picked them up. He turned one on and stuffed more into his pockets. He thought he would feel better if he could see but the path he saw River beckoning him to made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could now see the jagged outcrops of rock that could have blinded him, the floor was uneven and there were rats sniffing around his and River's boots. What really made his blood run cold was the amount of holes in the ground. The way River was headed there were many, he looked back and saw a few from where they came. She had maneuvered them in complete darkness around holes that could have swallowed them up, dashing them to rocky deaths.  
  
"He's in here alone?" Jayne asked  
  
River nodded and kept going, they walked carefully around various sized holes, Jayne looked down some and saw the bottom, some seemed like endless pits. They walked on and on. Jayne knew why they needed no guards, Rey was a smart boy, he would have seen the dangers of walking in the dark here on his way in, if they left him in the dark he could get lost forever or fall into one of the many holes, he hurt for the terror the boy must be feeling.  
  
"Are we close yet?" He asked River.  
  
She pointed ahead of them, he saw the usual pitfalls and beyond only black, about ninety feet later he saw it, a slip shod wooden cage, he hurried to get to it careful of his step. He saw that though the cage was locked it was empty, easy enough to see some slats had been broken near the bottom and a boy might be able to squeeze out.  
  
Jayne inspected the break and saw blood on the bottom of the broken slats, it was fairly fresh. "Damn, where did he go?" He began shouting for Rey.  
  
River ran to the first turn and kneeled, pointing down. Jayne barely made out the figure some ten feet below.  
  
"Damn. Rey, Rey can you hear me?" He yelled.  
  
They heard some faint moans.  
  
"Shoulda brought some rope." Jayne said  
  
He looked back the way they came. River got up and stuck her hand in his pocket, startling him; she pulled a light wand out, turned it on and dropped it down the hole. It landed near the boy showing his laying in a strange position, his leg obviously broken, his shirt torn on the back had bloodstains, his forehead also dripped blood. He looked barely conscious.  
  
"Gotta get him" Jayne looked around, even if he jumped down he would not be able to bring the boy back up in the shape he was in.  
  
River started unbuckling his belt. "Gorram it girl, what you doin?" he yelled at her.   
  
"Tie round his wrist, pull him up" River tried to explain  
  
Jayne tried to judge the distance down, still not sure what River meant.  
  
"How can I tie it round his wrist?  
  
River looked down and jumped, she landed on her feet gracefully. Jayne's face showed he thought her crazy. She motioned for his belt, which he threw down. River went to secure the belt around Ryes wrist.  
  
"Ain't long enough" Jayne tried to tell her.  
  
River started taking the laces off her boots, she tied them together and attached them to the belt, but the shoelaces needed something else, she took one of her boots and threaded the lace through one eyelet of her boot. She then carefully tried to move the boy, who though wasn't quite as tall as she was, was solidly built. She grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up. Jayne was watching all this from his position on the cave floor, arms hanging over the side of the hole. She threw the boot to Jayne, who easily caught it. He carefully and slowly pulled the shoestring till Reys arm was up in the air, River stood him up, knowing Jayne would have to get hold of the belt before being able to pull Rey up.  
  
Jayne slid forward, reaching for the belt till his chest was half over the ledge of the hole. River did her best to heft up Rey, who weakly cried out when her hands went across his ribs. As soon as Jayne got hold of the belt he cautiously pulled Rey up steadily, the boy's weight was nothing to him and he pulled him from the lip of the hole easily, gently laying him on the ground near him. Now they had the problem of getting River back up, Jayne started loosening the belt around Rey's wrist when River called to him, He got the belt and lowered it without the shoestrings, a boot came flying out of the hole and then River took the small space she had to get as much a running start as she could, jumping gracefully and catching hold first with one then both hands, Jayne pulled her up easily.   
  
Jayne checked out Rey's injuries, the boy had passed out from pain and Jayne knew it would be rough getting him back to the shuttle. He now trusted River could lead them out of the cave but there was still the trek back down the mountain and he would be less help to River since he would have to carry Rey down. 


	10. chapter 10

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Jayne/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Chapter 10: summary. Jayne finds out the truth after a successful rescue  
  
Chapter 10  
Mal was furious, three members of his crew were missing, Zoe couldn't find Wash. Jayne and River were nowhere to be found. He had a feeling that Jayne had been the one to take the shuttle, but Simon was in a frenzy to find his ill, fugitive, missing sister. Kaylee, Inara, and Book had volunteered to help him search, Mal told them to keep an eye out for Wash while they were out.  
  
Isabel was wondering what to do; Jayne had taken the shuttle after the young girl had pointed to an area in the mountains. The girl had shaken her to the core, her nerves were raw and now she was left alone with the man who had given her Rey and broken her heart. Mal was on edge too, she could tell. She thought Jayne had gone to get Rey, her hope hung on. She didn't believe he would have abandoned her without explanation otherwise.  
  
The hurt look Mal threw her way told her he did indeed know he was Rey's father. She went to him, standing before him questions and empathy in her eyes.   
  
"Mal, I never thought I'd see you again except of coarse I do everyday in Rey." She said  
  
Mal's eye's showed his pain. "Why? Why Bella didn't you tell me?"  
  
Her eye's dropped to the floor. "I didn't know myself till that day. I was so happy to be having your baby, I loved you so much"  
  
Mal put a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away.  
"But you never came back for me" she met his eyes "I was left alone, pregnant and penniless"  
  
Mal stammered, "I didn't know, I know you probably hate me...and you don't have to believe me... I did love you.. but"  
  
Isabel interrupted him "You were told I was cheating on you, I know. I don't know what hurt more, that you couldn't trust in us or that you could walk away so easily, not even a goodbye, add to that the fact that Zoe told you all those lies and you believed her unquestionably, she took all my savings, only now do I believe you didn't know that then. I hated you for a while but after Rey looked so much like you I knew it would hurt us both if I held on to that hate. Guess I'm mostly sad that I lost what I thought was a lasting relationship, I am angry about how and why I lost it."  
  
Mal looked even more miserable if possible. "Zoe took your savings?"  
  
Isabel answered "Every last credit, lucky for me the passage you had bought for the three of us was still good. I left the planet, I had to find work quickly since I knew I might have a hard time finding it later along in the pregnancy. You are still with her Mal, obviously you and Zoe had the stronger bond."  
  
They both didn't notice the eavesdropper when Mal answered.  
"It's not like that. You might not believe me but I got no reason to lie to ya. I never touched Zoe like that since the day you caught us, when she told me about you things changed, got a little more formal. A line was drawn that ain't never been crossed."  
  
Isabel shrugged. "Guess it don't much matter now, cept I wanted my name clear with you, I was always faithful to you, believed in you. You should know the truth."  
  
Mal was pained by what he heard, it was hard still to believe Zoe, the person he trusted most in the verse would do that to him, but he guessed by the way Zoe had been so emotional that it was true.  
  
"Bella, I'm sure we can find Rey, just as soon as I get the crew together, you know the girl, she's a bit on the strange and creepy side but some times she knows things, don't know how, just does."  
  
Isabel nodded "I have a strong feeling that Jayne will bring him home to me, can't see no other reason for him being gone now."  
  
"You may be right. Jayne can get almost anything done when he puts his mind to it. Kinda surprised you'd be seein a man like him, if you don't mind me sayin" Mal said  
  
"I do mind, Jayne's a good man, made no promises, so how could he break any? Rey likes him, looks up to him. Things work out for us, don't think there's nothing wrong with that."  
  
Mal looked chastised "Sorry, didn't mean nothing by it. So why Rey? Family name?"  
  
This time Isabel blushed "You could say that. It's short for Reynold"  
  
"Id like to know him, about him. What have you told him about me?" Mal asked  
  
"The truth. You left; I don't know where you are. I don't see how it could benefit him to know you are his father when basically you were little more than a sperm donor." She said defensively  
  
"I told you it wasn't a casual thing to me." He argued  
  
"Oh, not like you and Zoe were, yet here she still is with you." She spat  
  
"This was all in the past." Mal said  
  
"Exactly" Isabel shot back.  
  
Wash slunk away after listening in to Isabel and Mal's conversation. It was all true, his wife had lied to him about her relationship with Mal, her devotion and loyalty to him should have been a clue. The things that Isabel woman had said about Zoe didn't seem like they could be true, yet he had recently been proud to say his wife could do any thing and it seemed she could, even betray and lie to her best friend along with her husband. He had been crazy with his wife's duplicity but finely came to his senses, Mal's son didn't deserve to be torn from his mother, he had no choice in who his father was and Wash didn't want to hold them up.  
  
He noticed that one of the shuttles was gone and wondered where everyone else was. At least he believed Mal when Mal said he hadn't been with Zoe for over ten years.  
  
It had taken over 2 hours for Jayne and River to get Rey back to the shuttle. Both were exhausted and hurting, scrapped up and bruised. Jayne lay Rey down on a bench in the shuttle, the rough and jarring journey from the cave had caused him to pass out making it all the more difficult for River and Jayne. River got on the radio, calling to Serenity, Wash who had just gotten back to the bridge picked up the call. "River is that you?"  
"Yes, we have Rey, he's hurt. Have Simon ready for him."  
  
Wash ran from the bridge to the mess. "Mal, River's got the boy, they're headed back, says they need Simon."  
  
"River? Doc's out lookin for her." Mal said  
  
Zoe came in spying Wash. "Saw Simon not ten minutes ago, think he was headed back here."  
  
Mal sent her a searing look "See if you can't hurry him up."  
  
Zoe turned to go out "Yes, Sir"  
  
Wash was angered by Mal's tone toward his wife and after a moment followed her out.  
  
Mal tried to comfort Isabel by telling her what an excellent Doctor Simon was.  
He headed toward the bridge to contact the shuttle and get more information. He reached Jayne this time.  
  
"Jayne, what's your eta, what shape is the boy in?" He asked quickly  
  
Jayne answered "Should be there in ten minutes, Rey's passed out, broken leg, possibly some broken ribs, hit his head. Think he will be alright, Doc will be able to tell better."  
  
Simon came running into the bridge. "River took the shuttle?" He asked flabbergasted "Is she alright?"  
  
Mal told him "Think she's okay, she's with Jayne, they found Rey. He's gonna need attention, should be here any minute."  
  
Simon threw everyone but Isabel out of the Medlab when Rey was brought in. The crew went to sit and wait for word in the mess. Everyone but Jayne knew that Rey was Mal's son. The atmosphere was thick with unresolved conflicts. Kaylee tried to comfort Mal, telling him Simon would take good care of the boy, Jayne was confused  
  
"Why ya telling him that? I'm the one what knows him, and Mal why would you call Izzy, Bella?"   
  
No one but Mal would look at Jayne. Kaylee pulled River from the table "C'mon honey, let me clean up those scraps for ya, think yer brothers gonna be busy for awhile"  
  
Inara and Book discreetly excused themselves.  
  
"What the gorram hell's goin on round here?" Jayne began to suspect something big was up.  
  
Mal gave a look a look to Zoe that clearly said leave "I'm staying Sir, I'm a big part of this story." She said  
  
Mal looked towards Wash for support "Why should I be the only one blindsided, don't want to miss this." He said  
  
"Wash!" Both Mal and Zoe said in unison,  
  
Wash seemed disturbed by the duel rebuke and left.  
  
"Zoe, I want to talk to Jayne alone." Mal affirmed. She pleaded with her eyes, which had begun to tear again, when Mal stood firm she too left.  
  
Jayne was getting anxious "Was Zoe about to cry?"  
  
"Jayne. About this Izzy business..." Mal started.  
  
"Been meanin to talk to you bout that, considerin how things went down, can we forget about chargin her?"  
  
Mal went on "Not gonna charge her. Jayne, no easy way to say this so listen up, I'm just gonna say it"  
  
Jayne was quiet and waiting, a long time of silence went by and finally Jayne asked "Mal? Just say it."  
  
"Izzy, Bella, same woman. Isabella. Me an her knew each other years ago, bout 11 years ago." Mal said pointedly  
  
"What's your point Mal, you knew Izzy. You sayin you two dated?" He asked  
  
"Kinda lived together for a short while" Mal answered  
  
Jayne shook his head knowing a connection was supposed to be made.  
  
"Who you think Rey looks like?" Mal helped him along  
  
The light bulb finally lit for Jayne. "Naw, Izzy tole me Rey's daddy left her in a bad way, done her wrong."  
  
"Nobody's perfect Jayne, I ain't even close. Didn't know about the boy." Mal said  
  
There was more uneasy silence as Jayne tried to digest the information.  
"Don't know what ta say. She gonna tell him?" Jayne finally asked.  
  
Mal looked beaten down "She don't think it would be good for him to know, don't want me to know him."  
  
Jayne looked sympathetically at Mal "That's rough, he's a good kid."  
  
"Know you care for him, Bella says he looks up to you, tell me about him. Jayne. Tell me about my son."  
Jayne did just that. 


	11. conclusion

Duplicity  
  
Pairing Jayne/other   
Rating pg   
feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com  
Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking   
Spoilers: little reference to Ariel  
Summary: A betrayal from the past finally catches up. Conclusion: Zoe and Wash talk it out, Mal and Zoe talk it out. Jayne and Isabel make a decision.  
  
Conclusion:  
  
Zoe followed Wash into their room, she stood watching him as he sat on the bed avoiding her eyes.  
"You and Mal haven't talked about this have you?" He asked.  
  
"No. Not yet" She whispered hoarsely  
  
"He hasn't changed, has he?" Wash asked  
  
"No, He knows who he is." She replied  
  
Wash sighed "Yeah, he does, I know I never really admitted to being jealous of him, coarse everyone knew, maybe it's a man thing. I mean it isn't only that he knows you so well, better than I even knew. He's saved you life, he's a rogue, a thief, but he isn't as cold and gruff as he likes to pretend. He has a code, he's a man people follow. I'm not like that, cant sacrifice like he does. Guess I can't fault you for sticking with him all these years, for all the things you two been through. You and him, that was way before you ever met me, know you told me over and over I shouldn't be jealous, that's because of her though, right? Bella, you couldn't forgive yourself for what you'd taken from him, he lost his faith in the war, and again with Bella, but he's made sure no one that believes in him loses theirs. That's why I know he'll forgive you, it might cost him, but he'll do it, he'll pay the price, cause that's what he does. He knows how important it is to keep the faith, how hard it is to lose it."  
  
Zoe's tears came again hard. "What if he can't forgive me? She sobbed.  
  
"He will, Zoe this crew is totally loyal to him, we all have faith in him, even me, hell even Jayne. When a man as jaded as Jayne can believe... guess what I'm sayin I do too. Believe in him, he wont turn on you and neither will I. It was a long time ago, you two were still hurting from the war, you did something selfish and it hurt people but that wasn't your intention. He will see that."  
  
Zoe was deeply moved by Wash's words, her heart ached with love for her husband.  
"I..I intended to hurt Bella..." She stammered   
  
"You took her boyfriend, happens every day, he didn't know about the boy and neither did you. He made a mistake too, he didn't believe in their love enough to stay" He defended her.  
  
"I pushed him, I knew his hidden doubts and fears, he desperately wanted to believe but trusted in me instead." She said  
  
"Honey, none of this is going to get resolved between you and me, just know whatever happens I'm with you, worse case Mal boots us from his crew, we can still make it. But that's not going to happen, don't make this worse than it has to be. Talk to him, explain your side." Wash encouraged her.  
Simon explained Rey's injuries to his mother, he had set the break in his leg, wrapped his bruised ribs, cleaned and bandaged his various bites, scrapes and the bang he had received on his head. The body scan showed no internal injuries but Simon told her to take him to a hospital if she wanted a second opinion. It never hurt to be safe with a child.  
Rey asked to see Jayne.  
  
The news that Rey would be fine greatly decreased the angst Mal was feeling, he watched through the medlab window as the boy hugged Jayne and looked up at him like he was a hero, which this time he actually was. Inara came to stand beside him, she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"He don't even know who I am." Mal said wistfully  
  
"Isabel may change her mind one day, Rey will want to know more about you as he grows older, maybe then..." Inara tried to comfort Mal  
  
Mal sighed and Inara thought her heart might break for him.  
"I missed so much, lost possibilities you didn't ever know existed. Now all I can do is try to catch up and keep track of him"   
  
"He's going to be a very handsome man one day" Inara said smiling.  
  
Mal smiled too "Yeah, I believe he will be."  
  
The next day Jayne and Isabel took Rey to a hospital to double-check his injuries, Simon had caught them all and there was nothing else the hospital could do that had not already been done. Jayne rented a couple of rooms and stayed with them, he gave Rey the remainder of wooden animals in his collection and bought some supplies to finish the zoo they were building. Isabel cooked all of Rey's favorites for dinner. They had a perfect evening.  
  
Zoe came to Mal's room at his request; it was time to face him about Bella. Wash tried to alieve her fears but as she knocked on his hatch she was trembling. Ready to hear his wrath directed towards her, something she never thought would happen. She steeled herself for the worse possible outcome. He called for her to enter. She climbed down waiting for him to start, staring into his eyes and silently cursing herself for not being able to still her shaking body or tearful eyes. Minutes went by without a word, she couldn't stand the tension she was feeling and spoke first.  
  
"Sir, Mal, I'm so sorry.." The tears started flowing  
  
Mal cut in "I never felt I would ever doubt you, that you of all people could ever deceive, you've been with me through the roughest parts of my life, been my anchor, my voice of reason."  
  
"I can't defend myself, I don't know what to say, what I could possibly do to make this right," she sobbed  
  
"Lot of pressure, lot of expectation to put on one person, you are as flawed as the rest of us. I guess I always thought of you as infallible, which was wrong of me. Zoe we both knew nothing about Rey, it was bad timing, one more day... The money and lies were regretful, but we both done worse."  
  
Zoe choked out "If you think it best for us to leave.."  
  
Mal went on "Don't know what coulda been, I did love Bella but it was scary to think someone could come along and change your plans. I let you talk me out of a life with her, not because I didn't trust in her, her love, I didn't trust in me. You wouldn't let me talk you out of marrying Wash, God knows I tried, cause you trusted, him and your feelings. I wasn't ready then and I missed being in my son's life. I can't do without you though or rather I don't want to. We both did wrong by Bella, nothing can fix that for her. She's doing okay though; Jayne actually seems to be helping her get over the past. Who woulda thunk? Cant say how everything will turn out with Bella and Rey, Hope he'll want to know me some day. Zoe you are my best friend and I love you. Like everything before we'll get through this."  
  
Zoe couldn't believe her ears, Mal's words made her cry harder, she didn't remember when she had felt so much emotion. "Thank you Mal"  
  
He opened his arms and she went into them. He held her tight till her tears stopped, then let her clean up and go back to her duties, secure in her place on Serenity and in Mal's heart.  
  
The next day Mal, Zoe, and Jayne lay in wait near the cave they had found Rey in. They waited till the two men who came to pick up the boy for the slavers went inside. They followed at a discreet distance then pulled their guns. They locked the men in the wooden cage, knowing it wouldn't hold them for long  
They took any light sources the men may have had. They left them in complete darkness to try and navigate their way out after they broke out of the cage. Jayne didn't give them much hope for exiting the cave ever; he still didn't know how River could have kept them safe.  
  
Zoe was determined to pay back Bella every credit she took. Mal and Jayne rewarded River for her helpfulness with treats and presents, even going as far as visiting a planet with little to no Alliance presence so that she could have some off ship time doing normal things.  
  
They tracked down Jimmy Laskiee, who was never heard from again.  
  
A month later Jayne admitted to Mal that he and Isabel had decided to call it quits, she was not comfortable with meeting him, knowing Mal and Zoe were nearby. He could not admit to Mal that he had felt added pressure when dealing with Rey after finding out he was Mal's son. Knowing Mal didn't think he was the best role model for any boy and certainly not the one he would pick for his own son. Rey was not happy about the split but did not know the reason. He and Jayne vowed to stay in touch through waves, which Isabel agreed to.  
  
Six months later Jayne found Mal sitting in the bridge by himself. Jayne had printed out a wave and picture Rey had sent him. He gave both to Mal without a word, patting the man on the back and walking away.  
Mal read the update the boy had sent, Rey and Isabel had settled on Barland, getting a small house where Rey could plant roots. His picture showed him smiling next to his new puppy they had named Jayne. Isabel was working as a dealer instead of a player, a much steadier income. The money Zoe sent her, which Mal added to, had helped her get their house. Rey was in school, growing like a weed and as evidenced in the picture Mal stared at was very happy. Mal supposed he couldn't really ask for more for his son than that.  
The end 


End file.
